Curriculum bite
by damadevirgo666
Summary: La hermana gemela de Argol de Perseo se ha instalado en la quinta casa del Santuario y nos cuenta sus aventuras y desventuras tras ganar la armadura de Vulpécula, gracias a la toma de posesión por parte de un grupo conocido como las Renegadas. Continuación de otra historieta llamada "Juegos Olímpicos"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Toei Animations. Fic sin ánimo lucrativo.

Nota de la autora: el fic no es enteramente mío, únicamente las partes de la amazona de Vulpécula y Aioria, está basado en el RPG del Foro de Renegados en el que colaboraron otras amigas y compañeras: Katt, Tita, Piti, Kitiara, Belen y si me he olvidado de alguien, mil disculpas. En los siguientes episodios quedarán incluidas o adapatadas partes del texto que escribieron las otras participantes.

 _Damas y caballeros  
de todo el Santuario entero,  
como culto bardo  
para ustedes tengo un hermoso relato  
de valor y tesón._

 _De como conseguí mi bella armadura,  
mediante las armas de la determinación  
y la de tener la cara muy dura._

 **MI CURRICULUM BITE**  
Noten señoras y señores que no es un Curriculum Vitae, sino un Curriculum Bite, pues tal como el verbo inglés les indica se trata de una historia de mordiscos y si alguien tiene la osadía de contradecirme averiguará lo que quiero decir y también de como logré ganar la armadura por la que luché con uñas y dientes y me costó sangre, sudor y lágrimas (y alguna que otra trampita) gracias a mi adorado hermanito gemelo o mejor dicho, a sus "enseñanzas" (o falta de ellas) y el portentoso y multiusos escudo de la Medusa.  
 **  
DATOS PERSONALES**.  
 **Nombre:** Dulcinea del Toboso.  
 **Fecha de nacimiento:** 11 de Noviembre del año catapún que te chinchaste.  
 **Lugar de nacimiento:** en un lugar de la Mancha de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme...  
 **Familia:** muy bien, ¿y la suya?. Tengo un hermano gemelo que me "adora" y yo a él.  
 **Técnicas** : muchas aparte de las que copié a mi hermanito. También sé escabullirme muy bien y pulir armaduras. Modestia aparte, sé como hacer mejor uso del escudo de la Medusa...  
 **Lugar de entrenamiento:** Austria al principio (porque igual que Bud tenía que seguir a mi gemelo) Ahora vivo en la quinta casa del Santuario.  
 **Armadura:** la de Vulpécula (En realidad no es mía, pero como nadie la ha reclamado...)  
 **Maestro** : especial agradecimiento a mi querido hermano Argol, su maestro (o sea, la reencarnación del diablo en persona), Milo el caballero de oro de mi signo y mi bello gato griego.  
 **Pareja** : Aioria, guardián de la quinta casa del Santuario (supuestamente) de Atena ("afectuosamente" conocida como Zanahori, Salpori o algo así. Mejor que pregunten a los caballeritos de bronce que tanto la protegen)

—Será mejor que les envíes los verdaderos detalles... —dijo en un tono amenazador el quinto caballero—. Quiero aclarar que de novio suyo, ni loco.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO UNO.**

 **Sobre el origen de las especies.** (No confundir con las especias)

Mi nombre verdadero es Spica Angelika de Ishtar y Vulpécula.

Pues sí, señoras y señores, todo ese trabalenguas enterito es mi nombre. Vayamos por partes: Spica es el nombre de la bruja que teníamos como abuela y por eso me lo encasquetaron. Angelika es el nombre que mis papis me pusieron, cosa bastante curiosa porque a mi querido hermano gemelo lo llamaron Argol o Algol, como más les guste, y a menos que me equivoque su nombre proviene del árabe Al'Ghul que significa "cabeza del demonio" y también su estrella principal (la de la constelación de Perseo) se llama Argol (estrella demoníaca) debido a su variable intensidad luminosa.

Claro que yo, de ángel tengo bien poquito, al menos del ángel estilizado y romantizado como una entidad benevolente y protectora. De hecho, en la tradición judeo-cristiana el ángel simplemente es un mensajero de Dios y en muchos casos el que se encarga de hacerle los trabajos sucios. Además, no olvidemos un pequeño detallito, incluso Satanás en persona era y sigue siendo un ángel... un ángel caído. visto de esta manera, supongo que mi nombre es apropiado.

Lo de Ishtar es porque su significado es algo así como "estrella", o sea, hay quien nace con estrella o quien nace estrellado. Yo aún tengo que decidir a cual de ellos, si a ambos o a ningún grupo pertenezco. Por un lado se puede decir que nací bajo una estrella ya que puedo elevar mi cosmos. Lo de estrellada, tal vez porque mi hermanito lindo se llevo los honores.

Vulpécula, la última parte de mi nombre la explicaré más tarde que sino no tendría gracia el asunto.

 **Sobre el lugar de origen.**  
Ja, ja... ¿se nota que he leído el Quijote? Bueno, espero que nadie se tragara el cuento chino de que nací en España.

Argolín y yo nacimos en Arabia. Nuestro padre trabajaba en una especie de intercambio cultural y allí nos tuvo mamá. Por muy romántico y exótico que suene el nombre del lugar, la verdad que prefiero muchísimo más vivir en el Santuario.

Sobre mi familia, ¿qué puedo decir sin que esto se convierta en el cuento de nunca acabar?  
Creo que ya nombré antes a mi hermano, el caballero más cruel del Santuario y es que de casta le viene al galgo, no creo que haga falta que les repita de quien se trata (no, no es Lord Voldermort). Entre nosotras... creo que mamá era la reencarnación de Erix y papi debía ser la del dios Ares o la del nórdico pelirrojo, Loki.

Debo decir que a mi adorado hermanito e venía que ni pintado el nombrecito, ya desde antes de nacer era un follonero de cuidado, siempre pataleando y tratando de ocupar más sitio del que le correspondía en el claustro materno. Mi madre siempre nos decía que entre los dos la teníamos frita durante el embarazo, parte del cual transcurrió durante el verano, bajo un sol y un calor insoportables.

Desde que nacimos siempre andábamos peleando, ambos salimos de mamá de un color azulado tirando a púrpura (sobretodo yo) pero no porque eso fuera lo que normalmente ocurre entre los recién nacidos sino de las marcas de golpes que nos habíamos propinado mutuamente en el seno materno para ver quien salía primero. A modo de curiosidad Argol siempre me defendía si alguien de fuera intentaba hacerme algo. El muy puñetero siempre decía que el fastidiarme, chincharme y pegarme era una exclusiva suya.

En cuanto a mi pareja... el león de la quinta casa está cazado. No casado sino cazado, véase la diferencia, solamente es una letra pero cambia por completo el significado de la frase.

¿Cómo lo hice?, muy sencillo, todo ocurrió un día en que me topé con él por pura casualidad mientras caminaba por el Coliseo mientras Marin estaba fuera del Santuario.  
—¿Por casualidad?, eso no se lo cree ni ella... —Aioria murmura por lo bajito.  
—¡En serio!, fue pura coincidencia, ¡lo juro!


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 2. De cómo escapé a mi cruel destino.**

Como ya dije antes, nací en Arabia, un país donde el ser mujer no es nada fácil y desde que nacimos a Argol fue al que se le prestaba más atención al ser "el hijo y heredero" de la familia.

El era quien metía los berridos más fuertes si teníamos hambre cuando éramos bebés y si algo se rompía no le reñían tanto como a mí. Delante de los papás era todo un primor, se comportaba a las mil maravillas, pero en cuanto se volvían de espaldas era otra historia.

Si hacía una travesura casi siempre le reían la gracia o quizás, porque desde chico podía usar muy de tanto en tanto y de forma incontrolada una versión de su cosmos, era por miedo por el que los papás no le reñían mucho. En cambio, si la travesura hacía yo, me ganaba un buen castigo a pesar de que el resto del tiempo me trataban como si fuera invisible (aunque eso a menudo tenía y sigue teniendo sus ventajas)  
Eso sí, que nadie se piense que yo me comportaba como un angelito, puesto que cuando se me presentaba la oportunidad me vengaba de él y se me daba muy bien el que tuviera pequeños accidentes sin que nadie, ni el mismito Argol, se enterara.

Cuando nos hicimos lo suficientemente mayores se decidió que se marcharía a Austria porque un señor de pelos largos y verdes, sin cejas y dos lunares en la frente, que decía llamarse Sion, Canción o algo así (no se me dan muy bien los nombres raros, sobretodo si son extranjeros y ya bastantes dificultades tengo con recordar el mío), envió a un mensajero feísimo, barbudo, que se parecía a Sam Pistolas, a mis padres y les dijo que debía entrenar como futuro caballero de la Medusa.

Viendo el panorama, pues si la vida ya era mala con Argol de por medio, mucho peor sería cuando se fuera porque mis padres, que hasta entonces me habían tratado principalmente como si no existiera, seguro que me habrían hecho casarme con cualquiera que les pidiera mi mano por tal de quitarme de encima o quizás habrían despedido a la servidumbre para que fuera yo quien hiciera las faenas de la casa y de paso ahorrarse un buen dinerito.

Rogué y rogué con lagrimitas en los ojos y todo para que me dejaran ir delante de aquel tipo. Mis padres en un principio se negaron rotundamente pero al final el tipo se puso de mi parte, los convenció y les susurró algo al oído de lo que no me enteré hasta mucho más tarde. Mi hermano me puso mala cara pues se pensaba que se habría deshecho de mí para siempre pero una vez que se acostumbró a la idea que yo también iría se lo tomó bastante filosóficamente y cayó en la cuenta de que le vendría bien tener a alguien que le hiciera todo el trabajo sucio como limpiarle la ropa, pulirle la armadura, etc. y no perdió tiempo en decírmelo cuando nos dejaron solos.

No me atreví justo entonces a contestarle de mala manera, aunque faltó un pelo para que lo hiciera, pues tenía miedo a que mis padres acabaran negándose en caso de que el nene les diera el chivatazo. No, lo mejor era morderse la lengua (¡literalmente!) y vengarse después. Además, me consolaba el hecho de saber que la venganza es un plato que está mucho más rico cuando se come frío.

Unos días después partimos para Austria y como dice la cancioncita nos fuimos en un barco llamado "Libertad"...

(En realidad fuimos en avión con un billete de clase turista pero eso es un detalle nimio)


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO TRES. De como perfeccioné mis técnicas.**

Bueno, tras el escape que me ofreció la diosa de la Fortuna, ya que dudo mucho que esto fuera intervención del cosmos de Atena pues bien es sabido que ella sólo lo presta junto con su sangre a ciertos caballeros de bronce, al no tener que casarme con el primero que ofreciera equis número de cabras, dromedarios, camellos (estoy hablando del animal con dos jorobas, nada que ver con los que trafican drogas) o cualquier otro tipo de fauna o flora, mi nueva vida comenzó en Austria.

Aquel país fue donde el Patriarca del Santuario decidió que mi bello hermanito entrenaría hasta que le tocara competir por la armadura de la Medusa. Desgraciadamente, como según Argol yo no tenía nada mejor que hacer, le acompañaba en los entrenamientos para que le limpiara las botas, le lavara la ropa, etc. Cerca de allí había un campo de entrenamientos femenino y la amazona al cargo, que se llamaba Hipólita, me ofreció que entrenara con ellas. Aquello fue música para mis oídos, pero mi hermanito lindo tuvo que aguarme la fiesta y decir que no, puesto que me necesitaba.

No pude negarme porque para entonces era ya muy fortachón y aunque no me golpeaba, podía sentir la fuerza de su cosmos. Definitivamente en aquel entonces me encontraba en desventaja, eso sí, al nene se le ocurrió la brillante idea de tener a alguien con quien practicar, y es precisamente ahí donde cometió su primer error al elegirme pues como el muy bruto veía que no le daba "suficiente juego", cambió súbitamente de idea y me dijo que fuera a entrenar con las chicas. Aunque, bien pensado, en realidad creo que el cambio tan repentino se debió a que el Patriarca y su feísimo mensajero debieron tener algunas palabritas con él

Con el tiempo, tras muchos golpes, mordidas, sangre, sudor y demas mandangas, Hipólita, la amazona líder anunció en una ceremonia pública que me entregarían una armadura "el próximo 30 de febrero", lo cual causó gran hilaridad entre los presentes.

Mi hermanito estaba medio muerto de risa cuando se enteró de lo ocurrido; me hizo todo tipo de comentarios derogatorios y hasta me lanzó su ropa sucia para que se la lavara pues aquella noche tenía una cita. Además, el muy carota me exigió que le hiciera un pastel de almendras para impresionar a la chica de sus sueños y que le puliera la armadura hasta que refulgiera.

No me quedó más remedio que obedecerle puesto que había quedado en tal estado de shock que todos mis esfuerzos no hubieran servido, aunque me quedaba un pequeño consuelo que después me vino a las mil maravillas: desde que Argol empezó a entrenar me había estado aprendiendo en secreto sus técnicas, pero como conocía de qué pie cojeaba no quise lucirme demasiado.

El que no me concedieran la armadura tenía un pase, aunque había ganado ya varios combates (supuestamente a duras penas) y creí haber hecho suficiente como para que me dieran por lo menos una de latón. Lo que me sentó verdaderamente mal fue que se burlaran de mí en público y eso es algo que no dejaría pasar, sobretodo a mi hermanito. Además, me había enterado que la chica que lo visitaba era una de mis rivales y a quien habían concedido la armadura de Vulpécula.


End file.
